List of cryptograms/Episodes
Ciphers Caesar cipher The Caesar cipher used in Gravity Falls substitute the original letter for the third letter before it. In the case for letters X, Y, and Z you must cycle through to the beginning of the alphabet. Atbash cipher Atbash ciphers are decoded by reversing the letter, an example includes that an A turns into a Z. A1Z26 The A1Z26 cipher is a simple substitution cipher decoded by substituting the nᵗʰ letter of the alphabet for given number n. Symbol substitution cipher In 3, a symbol substitution cipher is used. The symbols are hidden on many pages of the journals. *Note: The symbols for J, Q, X, and Z are currently unknown. Combined cipher A combined cipher is a mix of two or more ciphers seen in the show. The first time such cipher has been used is at the end of "Gideon Rises." It's solved by converting to letters using the A1Z26 cipher, then flipping the letters with the Atbash cipher, and finally by using the Caesar cipher. Season 2's combined ciphers start with the Vigenère cipher. Number codes These codes are solvable by taking the number beside a parenthesis as an episode number, and the other numbers beside them represents a letter in that episode's credits cryptogram. Vigenère cipher Vigenère cipher is a series of Caesar ciphers where each letter shift depend on a key word. Vigenère ciphers use a Vigenère square, like the one below, to encrypt the message. The square is 26 rows of Caesar ciphers starting with a zero letter shift and the shift of the increases by 1 every row. As Vigenère ciphers a bit more complicated, consider the following example: we want to encrypt the message MABELEATSSPRINKLES and use GRAVITY as the key. We would repeat the key word until it matched the length of the message (in this case, GRAVITYGRAVITYGRAV). Using the table above, we match the message letter to a row and the corresponding key letter to a column and find the letter at their intersection on the table. For example, the row starting with M''' and the column starting with '''G intersect at S'''. The row starting with '''A and the column starting with R''' intersect at '''R. So using our message and the key, the we'd create the following cipher: Note that any time the message is A, the cipher letter will be the same as the key letter and vice versa. Another way to think of Vigenère ciphers is that each letter of the key corresponds to a Caesar shift number (A=0, B=1, C=2, etc.) and for each letter of the message you form a Caesar shift based on the corresponding key letter. Season 1 Shorts *The Caesar cipher combined, is a clue on how to solve the number code. Together you get, "FROM THE FIRST UNTIL THE LAST SEARCH THE CODES OF CREDITS PAST ONE MEANS ONE SO SEARCH THEM ALL WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS." * When the number codes are combined, you get the message: "I WAS SO BLIND. HE LIED TO ME. THE DARKNESS IS NEAR." Season 2 Category:Lists